Saved Chat: Fritz and Ambrose
Note- Nicole left the chat early and was not able to log all of the events. This is all there is of 11/17/18 MaskedManClaus has come to the war room. 9:56 IM STILL ALIVE hi.. 9:56 Terrios528 There you are. 9:57 MaskedManClaus I am here. 9:58 IM STILL ALIVE so what r we doing hello? AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. 10:08 AmbroseMalachai Hello. 10:08 Terrios528 Hello 10:09 IM STILL ALIVE hi brother.. 10:09 AmbroseMalachai Sister. 10:09 MaskedManClaus Greetings. 10:09 IM STILL ALIVE yes? 10:09 AmbroseMalachai Was acknowledging your greetings sister. 10:10 IM STILL ALIVE oh sry amb, im really out of it 10:10 AmbroseMalachai Hello, "Claus" 10:10 IM STILL ALIVE ive been holding on my hardest to be awake to see u 10:10 MaskedManClaus Why was I summoned? 10:11 AmbroseMalachai It's not hard to discern the answer to that question. 10:11 MaskedManClaus Shut up with your smartass replies. 10:11 AmbroseMalachai To put it plainly. You are not where you belong. Oooh. A fiesty little daemon 10:11 IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE sighs im in a lot of pain 10:11 MaskedManClaus I know. 10:12 AmbroseMalachai Let's get to the point then. Who are you, And why are you? 10:13 MaskedManClaus I have adapted the name they appointed me. "Fritz." 10:13 AmbroseMalachai There were two questions. Icydice has come to the war room. 10:13 IM STILL ALIVE hi icy 10:13 MaskedManClaus I only wanted to answer one. 10:13 AmbroseMalachai And I asked you two. You will answer two. 10:14 MaskedManClaus I live very close to your sister. You best watch what you say. I have had her in my hands twice now. DaewiHan42 has come to the war room. 10:15 IM STILL ALIVE hi david 10:15 AmbroseMalachai Enlighten me then. If it's so easy to kill her then why haven't you? 10:15 MaskedManClaus Reasons beyond your knowing. Rather, you are not worth knowing. 10:15 AmbroseMalachai Probably because, you don't want to, or you wish to bargain. 10:15 IM STILL ALIVE tbh amb i cant even answer that for u while hes being a dick 10:15 AmbroseMalachai Either way. You are a funny daemon. Or You think you are 10:16 MaskedManClaus Would you like me to prove I can and will kill her? 10:16 IM STILL ALIVE how about we dont 10:17 AmbroseMalachai Whatever and whoever you are, you can't blackmail or threaten me. Because either way, she will come back. And if you kill her, I will most certainly erase you. 10:17 MaskedManClaus You do not care for her as much as you say you do. You can't fool me. You are a greedy bastard, Ambrose. 10:17 AmbroseMalachai And you are a fool, Xander. 10:17 IM STILL ALIVE fritz do u even know amb 10:17 AmbroseMalachai Do not try and bullshit me. 10:18 Terrios528 Why did you call him Xander 10:18 AmbroseMalachai If I'm being frank It's because he is Xander. 10:18 MaskedManClaus A ridiculous assumption. 10:18 AmbroseMalachai But, I won't pretend to explain it to the actor. Because he already knows who he is. Tell me Claus, how many times have you lied to others under the bemusement of "testing" their loyalty. 10:19 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose xander wouldnt beat me not our xander 10:19 AmbroseMalachai Nicole. You asked me here. 10:19 IM STILL ALIVE i did 10:20 AmbroseMalachai Please let me work 10:20 IM STILL ALIVE ok sorry brother 10:20 AmbroseMalachai I already know what it is. I also know what game it plays Or more specifically, "He" So kindly bug off with your attempts at trickery. 10:21 MaskedManClaus This is a joke. This entire meeting is a joke. 10:21 AmbroseMalachai What's a joke is you agreeing to be here. Why would you even agree to be here if not to test me or someone else. 10:21 IM STILL ALIVE just a warning 10:21 AmbroseMalachai Clearly it isn't to bargain so don't play yourself. 10:21 IM STILL ALIVE i dont feel right 10:22 AmbroseMalachai And don't pretend to know a world in which I don't find you and eliminate you. 10:22 MaskedManClaus You are just as dense as your sister. This is sad, yet intriguing. 10:22 AmbroseMalachai Words are words, child. 10:22 MaskedManClaus I am capable of much more than you think. I can and will erase your loved ones. 10:23 AmbroseMalachai You can't erase anything. Firstly. Secondly, don't pretend to be like The Many. Or me. 10:23 MaskedManClaus Why would I do that to myself? 10:24 AmbroseMalachai Because you are a joke. 10:24 MaskedManClaus I am a threat. 10:25 AmbroseMalachai You are a joke Disguised as something pretending to be a threat. 10:25 MaskedManClaus What kind of brother puts his own family at war? 10:26 AmbroseMalachai What kind of fool threatens the god who became the first Demon. Learn your place. 10:27 MaskedManClaus My place is ranks above you. 10:27 AmbroseMalachai Your place is in the manure of slaughter cattle Your blood is derived from mine own. 10:28 MaskedManClaus Your blood has no worth. 10:28 AmbroseMalachai Demons originate to and from me child Are you really that foolish? 10:28 MaskedManClaus Your sister thinks she can take me. 10:29 AmbroseMalachai And you are foolish to believe she doesn't retain any of her godhood. And before you respond. You should know I found it. 10:29 MaskedManClaus That's unfortunate. 10:29 AmbroseMalachai And if you don't know what that is. Then your life has just become increasingly limited. 10:30 MaskedManClaus You act as though either of you are powerful. I am willing to challenge that. 10:31 AmbroseMalachai Then, come find me fool. You seem to know all. 10:31 MaskedManClaus Prove to me either of you are what you say you are. 10:31 AmbroseMalachai It should hardly be a challenge for someone of your Calibur. I have nothing to prove. Especially to you. Again, Xander. Quit playing your fools card. 10:32 MaskedManClaus Someone is getting angry. Simmer down, sweetie. 10:33 AmbroseMalachai Exactly. You talk like him, act like him, and even play your cards like him. 10:33 MaskedManClaus Do you cry, Ambrose? AmbroseMalachai Would you like to find out? No one has lived to see the answer to that question and tell the tale. 10:34 MaskedManClaus It is simple. Do you cry? Would you cry for the ones you have sided with? Icydice has gone to battle Icydice has come to the war room. 10:36 AmbroseMalachai Funny you've avoided any direct questions like you're playing at being mysterious. But you really don't have the answers, do you? 10:36 MaskedManClaus I would like to find out. Category:Saved Chat